


Dinner

by slytherinfixation



Series: Jack & John [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Jack O'Neill is John Sheppard's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinfixation/pseuds/slytherinfixation
Summary: In San Francisco, Jack pulls John away from Atlantis to spend some time getting to know each other.





	

Jack had thought that their first real chance to get to know each other should be just the two of them. It wasn't exactly a decision he regretted, but he supposed it would have involved far less silence.

"What are your adopted parents like?" Jack asked when he couldn't take it any more.

John looked up from his steak, "My mum died when I was fourteen. Dad... I haven't spoken to my dad or my brother since shortly after I joined the Air Force."

"Your brother?" Jack asked in surprise.

"He was adopted too," John shrugged.

They fell back into silence.

"You haven't asked about your birth mother," Jack commented.

John looked surprised when he looked up, "You met her when you accidentally travelled back in time. I guess I thought you didn't really know her."

"I didn't," Jack admitted. "I just thought you might have asked."

John nodded and didn't comment further.

Jack turned his own attention to his meal.

"So you and Carter, huh?"

Jack barely managed to avoid chocking on his bite of food, "Heard about that, did you?"

"Pretty much everyone at the SGC knows," John pointed out. "Someone was bound to mention it eventually."

"I thought enough people believed the stories about us being related that they'd avoid mentioning it to you," Jack said.

John smirked a little wryly, "Most of the Marines in the program think I walk on water, according to Lorne. The ones on Atlantis certainly don't have any problem relaxing around me off duty."

Jack smiled his own wry amusement, "There's a reason we call them 'Sheppard's Marines', you know. If they don't come back after their three month probation, they're ruined for any other commander for the rest of their career."

"Is that why I've had mostly the same men for going on five years?" John asked, amused. "Because once I get them nobody wants them back?"

"They don't want to come back," Jack corrected. "Even when we rotate them out for a few months, all they want to do is go back."

"Is that why you stopped rotating them? You got sick of listening to them whine about being on earth?"

"More like Hank got sick of trying to command marines who were batshit before they spent years with you for a commander."

John fell silent again but not before Jack caught him smirking at his steak like a proud father.


End file.
